


Lost Paradise

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Home, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Poor Pearl, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: She was as faraway as a star, but there was no glimmer in her eyes.





	Lost Paradise

Title: Lost Paradise

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: T

Fandom: Steven Universe

Characters: Pink Pearl, White Pearl, Pink Diamond, White Diamond, Yellow Diamond

Words: 224

Genre: Drama/Tragedy

Summary: She was as faraway as a star, but there was no glimmer in her eyes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

* * *

White was the color of starlight. Space was full of stars, so it was the color of home. Pink Pearl could only stare in wonder at the sights. Everything...was so much bigger than her.

White was bright and dazzling like a diamond. It was so like the happiness that radiated from her Diamond's eyes...

Beautiful, pure...

Pink felt proud to be her pearl. They were like...sisters.

She was happy. She belonged.

Until the day that Yellow Diamond told White Diamond that Pink was doing something wrong.

Pink Pearl was to be corrected as was her previous owner Pink Diamond. By  _her_.

After all, Pearls were not designed to be play mates.

Not equals...

* * *

She was floating.

Literally walking on air. Dancing through electric thoughts that were powered by her new owner.

In truth, Pink Pearl was miles away from how she truly felt or how she really wanted to act.

She was as faraway as a star, but there was no glimmer in her eyes. No smile on her lips.

Pink Pearl, or rather White Pearl as she was called now, learned that white was the color of pain. Emptiness. Void.

Pink became the color of a lost paradise she could never return to.

As the centuries passed, it became just another color. Just another detail to be memorized and forgotten.

Not unlike her history.


End file.
